Imperial Court Blessed Land
Imperial Court Blessed Land was Northern Plains' greatest utopia, it opens every ten years, as a reward to the Imperial Court lord of Northern Plains. Imperial Court Blessed Land scenery, the sky was light gold in color, the land was like spring, with green agricultural terraces, there were gentle streams flowing, and low-lying mounds, one could see far and wide in the boundless plains, truly serene and peaceful world. Imperial Court Blessed Land during daytime was glorious gold color like dazzling golden day, during night-time was elegant silver color, not completely dark, its like as silver light shine in the sky. Imperial Court Blessed Land's landscape was quite similar to Northern Plains. It was a huge plain, there were mounds and slopes with beautiful and elegant lines, it was like a stream of jade green flowing smoothly without obstacles. Time Path Law Imperial Court Blessed Land had much greater foundation than other Blessed Lands. There was no weather changes in other Blessed Lands, but Imperial Court Blessed Land had its own seasons, as well morning and night. Imperial Court Blessed Land already had the characteristics of a Grotto-Heaven, it could be said to be a Quasi Grotto-Heaven. Time Flows The River Of Time in Imperial Court Blessed Land was a day in the outside world (Gu World) is equal to over twenty days in Imperial Court Blessed Land. Sacred Palace The Sacred Palace was the central area of Imperial Court Blessed Land, it was the essence of the Blessed Land, also Sacred Palace was a Giant Sun Immortal Venerable's former place of residence, called Northern Plains Sacred Palace. Every Gu Masters with the Huang Jin Family bloodline flowing in thier body, when they won Imperial Court contest of Heroes Assembly and obtained the title lord of Imperial Court, once they entered Imperial Court Blessed Land, they would automatically arrive in the Sacred Palace and obtained Hereditary Monarchy position in Sacred Palace. Ground Tower / Small Tower Imperial Court Blessed Land was a bit little different from Northern Plains landscape, every 4000 meter length, there would be a tower on the ground. The tower was like totem pillars, each one of tower was about twenty-five meters tall, the tower were tall and straight, with a gold and silver surface, with lots of precious gems adorning it, beautiful and exquisite. In the tower, there were countless barriers, like a beehive. Inside, were many Gu Worms. When the worm groups in the Imperial Court Blessed Land give birth to Gu, the Gu Worms would detach themselves from the group and live in the towers. The towers were built by Giant Sun Immortal Venerable, no matter what type of Gu Worm it was, it would be able to find their food inside the towers. Every tower had tens of thousands of Gu Worms. The Gu consists of many species, there were large numbers of common Gu and few rare Gu. Each of the towers were a huge fortune, unfortunately people who found the towers can't take the Gu Worm as they pleased. In record of Imperial Court Blessed Land, some daring Gu Masters tried to steal or even attack the tower, to take the wild Gu inside tower, in the end, those Gu Masters were like candles, their entire body melted until their white bone skeleton was left, smashed into a pile. The reason was the heavenly power of the Imperial Court Blessed Land, the power of heaven and earth, one of the rule Imperial Court Blessed Land that was set up by Giant Sun Immortal Venerable. Successors Imperial Court Blessed Land is Giant Sun Immortal Venerable's grace left to his descendants. Imperial Court Blessed Land had many other inheritances besides the Eighty Eight True Yang Building's Immortal Venerable inheritance, the other inheritances are also waiting for their fated person. Every person who entered Imperial Court Blessed Land will got different route of inheritance, each fate individual will obtained the grace that set by Giant Sun Immortal Venerable, and the fated person had to first enter Imperial Court Blessed Land to be able to receive the fortuitous destiny. Benefit & Tradition Being able to evade the natural disaster of blizzard and live safely, along with the inheritances spread everywhere was the reason why the struggle for Imperial Court would cause intense contests between all the tribes of the Grassland Northern Plains. The contest involved the whole Northern Plains and was of an extremely large scale. Small scale tribes wanted to survive, mid-scale tribes wanted to advance, and large scale tribes wanted to defend their foundation. Not only righteous paths, but even demonic path Gu Masters wanted to enter the Imperial Court Blessed Land and seize the Gu Master inheritances. For the struggle, the Heroes Assembly came into existence and slowly took form till it became a firm tradition of Northern Plains people. As the natural disaster of great blizzard approached, all the famous regions of Northern Plains would hold a Heroes Assembly at the same time. Rules / Restriction of the laws * The use of mortal "Gu" was not restricted in Imperial Court Blessed Land. As for Immortal "Gu", it could not be restrained in any Blessed Land, including Imperial Court Blessed Land as well. * Mortal couldn't take Gu Worm from Ground Tower, any being forcefully tried to take the Gu Worm from Ground Tower, will sentenced to death automatically. Land Spirit Imperial Court Land Spirit was like a green copper divine bird statue. The divine bird was looking up, and spreading its wings, but there were countless black chains, each with the size of an ancient tree, coiling around the divine bird's body, tangling around its long neck, its slim legs, and even piercing through its feathers and lodging itself into its body. The divine bird's eyes were sharp as daggers, its dark pupils seemed to have flames burning within, it was frowning and had its mouth wide open, almost as if screaming out loud. Its expression was very moving, it looked so real with delicate details, and there was an indomitable spirit of resistance oozing from it, the spirit could leave a firm impression after a single gaze. (Note : this appearance was bound together with Earth Prison Immortal Gu and Earth Net Immortal Gu) Origin The Gu Immortal who created Imperial Court Blessed Land was a space path Gu Immortal whose name can no longer be found. Because of this, Imperial Court Blessed Land is huge, far larger than other Blessed Lands. Before Giant Sun Immortal Venerable became an immortal, he inherited the place luckily and became the Imperial Court Blessed Land's new owner. After Giant Sun became an Immortal Venerable, and obtained unparalleled power, he displayed great methods and set up the tradition of the Imperial Court contest of Heroes Assembly, allowing the ancient Imperial Court Blessed Land to continue existing until now. According to Fang Yuan previous life Imperial Court Blessed Land had a lofty and holy position in the hearts of Northern Plains' people, and was a spiritual symbol. It was also a cradle which had nurtured many Northern Plains' Gu Immortals in the Imperial Court contests of Heroes Assembly before. In the future, when Central Continent Gu Immortals invaded Northern Plains, they had first attacked Xing Jiu Peak significant strategic location. Due to the lack of preparations by people of Northern Plains, Imperial Court Blessed Land was breached by the alliance of Central Continent's Gu Immortals and the Sacred Palace was ruthlessly destroyed, turning into a ruin. Eighty-Eight True Yang Building was also destroyed, vanishing in the surging river of history, and causing people to sigh while wringing their wrist. Trivia * Imperial Court Blessed Land was similar to Tian Ti Mountain in that Gu Masters often left behind their inheritances. * Imperial Court Blessed Land was the work of Giant Sun Immortal Venerable, and unless one reached Rank 9, no Gu Immortals could enter inside. * Other origin and extra detail related to Imperial Court Blessed Land (Note : Reference Chapter 567)